The Fat-State Area
Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes a chain of highly fatty, but addicting (literally), candy bars (The scheme actually WORKS!). Phineas and Ferb don't know what to do today. Plot Details Phineas and Ferb have a hard time deciding what to do today, "because they did almost everything." Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair. Major Monogram tells him that Doof has bought lots of chocolate, nougat, fat, sugar, a Fat-Compact-inator, and some nicotine (an addictant usually found in cigarettes). Perry busts down the door of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, pays Doof, and sets off a trap. Doof's scheme is: when he was little, he had "weight issues" so he was constantly teased, and he was cleaning and found his old Junkfood-inator, so he decided to release a chain of Doofy Bars, a highly fatty candy bar. But, once people try it, they can't stop because of an addictant! Doof presses a button, causing Doofy Bar stands to pop up all over the Tri-State Area! Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella try them, and get the 150-bars-for-$0.50 deal. Soon they are, along with virtually everyone in the Tri-State Area, very flabby! (Note: the Nutrition Facts (which Doof only knows) are: NUTRITION FACTS Serving Size: 1 bar '-----------------------------------------' Calories: 5,000 Calories from Fat: 4,500 '------------------------------------------' Total Fat: 500 g Saturated Fat: 18 g Trans Fat: 482 g '------------------------------------------' Sugar: 45 g Contains Nicotine) So, pretty soon the citizens are rolling or bouncing to get around because the cars are too small for the rolls of flab, or that bikes and such snap under the weight. Also, Perry is now a blob with fur, a bill, eyes, and a hat. So, Dr. D brodcasts a message that says the Blue Doofy Bar makes you look slimmer and more athletic. As you can guess, many bounced to the shops to get them (Between you and me, they are literally about 10 times worse than the original! Yes, about 50,000 calories, 5,000 g of fat, and 450 g of sugar!). Then, Doof, posing as a doctor, said you "should eat 10 Blue Doofy Bars a day for good health." Meanwhile, Monogram builds a liposuction machine (literally sucking out your fat) and uses it on all the members of the agency. Then, he gives public announcements that the Doofy Bar is VERY unhealthy, and the blue one is 10 times worse! Doof sends bodyguards, but they are too fat to easily move, so Doof's arrested for impersonating a doctor, and the Tri-State Area's pretty much back to normal. However, no one outside of the agency remembers it because Monogram neuralyzed everyone (you know, the flashy thingies from Men in Black). And that's why jackalopes like whisky! :) Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Perry *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Random People *Druselsteinian boys who tease Heinz *Store Clerk Running Gags "Too Young" Line Candace: "These candy bars are good." Phineas: "Why yes. Yes they are." Store Clerk: "Do you want the 150-bars-for-$0.50 deal?" Phineas: "Sure. Why not?" Ferb's Line Monogram: "After extensive study, the Doofy Bar has confirmed to have 500 grams of..." Ferb: "This man says the Doofy Bar is very unhealthy." Phineas: "Cool! They're sucking out someone's fat!" "Watcha Doin'?" Isabella: "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?" Phineas: "Just going to buy this cool new candy bar. Wanna come?" Isabella: "Sure! I'd love to come!" Perry's Entrance to his Lair He runs into Danny's music store, runs to the back, and plays the Egyptian Guitar Solo, summoning an alien, which uses a ray to lift up the floorboards, allowing Perry to use the tube underneath. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works